


(Be)Longing

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: After many revelations about who he is and where he comes from, Prompto doesn't feel like he belongs with the group. Can Noctis reassure him that he does?





	(Be)Longing

It was less obvious, maybe, to Ignis and Gladio. Prompto’s smile and laugh and _happiness_ were faked well, but not well enough to slip past Noctis. He watched his best friend- the man he loved, though he couldn’t admit it- closely after they’d rescued him.

He noticed how the smile didn’t quite reach Prompto’s eyes, how it would slip from his face as soon as he thought no one was looking. How he’d scratch at that goddamned bar code every time he used it to open a door.

So maybe it wasn’t obvious to the other two, but Noctis knew that Prompto still didn’t feel like he belonged. And he knew he had to do something about it.

So, with a murmured word to Ignis and Gladio, he pulled Prompto gently to a corner of the little safe zone they were resting in, letting go once Prompto flinched.

“Prom…” Noctis began, floundering for words. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Prompto asked, voice teasing a little. “What I am isn’t on you.” He rubbed absently at his cuff- and what lay under it- again.

Noctis smiled slightly at Prompto’s attempt to cheer him up before noticing the other’s movement and frowning. “I’m sorry I pushed you off the train. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you sooner.” He fingered the cut on Prompto’s forehead. “I’m sorry for anything I’ve ever done that made you feel like you don’t belong with us.”

“Noct…”

“Because you do. You absolutely do.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “Six, Prom… you’re my best friend.” Noctis blinked rapidly, clearing tears from his eyes. “You’re more than that.”

Prompto was crying, now, Noctis bringing his hands up to cup the blonde’s cheeks and wipe the tears away. Once Prompto calmed some, Noctis trailed one hand down to the leather cuff on the other’s wrist, pausing only when Prompto tense.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re one of us.” Noctis reassured, slipping the cuff off and catching Prompto’s hand when he tried to pull away. “I won’t leave you behind.” He brought Prompto’s wrist up, maintaining eye contact, and pressed a kiss there, on the stamp that meant so much and so very, very little when compared to the force that was Prompto Argentum.

Who gasped, tears spilling in earnest, once Noctis’s lips touched his skin. He tried to pull back, if only to collect himself, but Noctis wouldn’t let go. He stumbled forwards, collapsing onto the chest of the man in front of him. “Noct…”

“Shhh…” Noctis ran a hand through Prompto’s hair, shifting so they could sit, curled up in each other. “It’s ok. You’re here. You belong here. With us.” He lifted Prompto’s face slightly, so he could press a short kiss to the other’s nose. “With me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)
> 
> Written 100% because I wanted Noctis to kiss Prompto's barcode to show him he doesn't care about his past.


End file.
